


Что-то новое

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Бойтесь своих желаний.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 26





	Что-то новое

Кажется, Акааши не очень понравилась его идея. Бокуто всё ещё не всегда мог прочитать его мнение вот так сразу по лицу (особенно когда Акааши не стремился открыто его выразить), но сейчас процентов семьдесят было за то, что Акааши не в восторге. 

— Вас что-то не устраивает, Бокуто-сан? — голос Акааши был почти идеально ровен. И-ии — Бокуто мог поздравить себя с верной догадкой! — Вам со мной скучно?

Ой.

Бокуто активно замотал головой: 

— Да нет же, Акааши! Просто, ну, разве не круто попробовать что-то новое? 

— И поэтому вы предложили «как-нибудь разнообразить секс»? 

— Ну да!

Вообще, конечно, если бы не слетевший блокировщик рекламы и та случайно попавшаяся на глаза статья, Бокуто вряд ли пришла бы в голову идея что-либо разнообразить, потому что секс с Акааши и так был обалденным. Бокуто было достаточно только подумать о нём, чтобы начать возбуждаться. Но мысль о том, что всё можно сделать ещё лучше, уже слишком сильно захватила его ум. А если Бокуто чего-то хотел, он не привык откладывать попытки получить это в долгий ящик.

Акааши молчал не меньше минуты, разглядывая Бокуто, и тот даже начал ёрзать. 

— И что же вы хотите попробовать? — наконец спросил он.

Бокуто радостно вскинулся. 

— Всё!

***

Когда Акааши согласился, Бокуто был вне себя от радости и просто сгорал от предвкушения. Правда, он не ожидал, что пробовать прямо «всё» они будут за один раз. И теперь в лёгкой растерянности смотрел на целую коробку различных, м-мм, вещей, которую поставил перед ним Акааши. Кожа лица и шеи всё больше наливалась жаром вместе с тем, как Бокуто опознавал очередной видневшийся в коробке предмет. 

— Что-то не так? — спросил Акааши. — Здесь, конечно, не абсолютно всё возможное, но я постарался охватить как можно больше вариантов. 

— Нет-нет, всё… — Бокуто вынужден был сглотнуть, — всё отлично! 

Ему показалось, или Акааши немножко злился? Но зачем тогда было соглашаться? 

— Тогда раздевайтесь.

— Что, вот так сразу? — и нет, голос Бокуто звучал совсем не жалобно, ни капли.

Акааши приподнял бровь. 

— Ты злишься, ты точно злишься! — Бокуто наставил на него палец.

Акааши помолчал. 

— Может быть, — медленно произнёс он. — Немного. Но, — уголки его губ приподнялись в лёгкой улыбке, и он глянул на Бокуто так темно и жарко, что у того немедленно пересохло во рту, — теперь и мне тоже стало интересно попробовать. Так что раздевайтесь, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто схватился за рубашку, за штаны, снова за рубашку, а потом не выдержал, шагнул к Акааши, притянул его за шею к себе и поцеловал. Акааши ответил, но продолжить не дал, упёрся ладонью Бокуто в грудь. 

— Раздевайтесь, — ещё раз, уже мягче, повторил он и отступил в сторону.

Бокуто чертыхнулся и буквально содрал с себя всю одежду. Может, и фиг с ним, со всем пробованием, с новым? Бокуто просто хотел Акааши: сейчас, немедленно.

— Ложитесь на кровать, — велел Акааши.

Разумеется, Бокуто мог не подчиняться, если ему не нравилось, но в том-то и дело, что нравилось. Было нечто в том, как Акааши командовал, что заставляло член Бокуто стремительно твердеть ещё сильнее. Поэтому он послушно упал на кровать, поелозил немного, устраиваясь, затем, не выдержав, приподнялся на локтях — ему хотелось видеть, что Акааши делает, сидя в изножье. 

За окном синие сумерки постепенно сгущались в ночь, комнату заполнял уютный полумрак. Акааши, всё ещё возмутительно одетый, практически упакованный в футболку с длинным рукавом и брюки, задумчиво перебирал содержимое коробки, периодически вытаскивая что-нибудь и выкладывая на покрывало перед собой. Пробка, кольцо, зажимы для сосков (тут Бокуто сглотнул очень громко), ещё что-то — кажется, вибропуля. Бокуто чувствовал, как кожа начинает прямо-таки полыхать от вида всего этого. Член становился всё более каменным, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше. 

— Может, хватит? — Бокуто робко попытался остановить процесс подбора. — На первый раз? 

Он всерьёз опасался, что прямо всё скопом просто не выдержит.

Акааши задумчиво покачал вытащенными из коробки наручниками и кивнул. Но наручники убирать не стал. 

— Ближе к спинке, пожалуйста, — сказал он, оценив положение Бокуто. 

— А это обязательно?

Бокуто понимал, что будет трудно, но без возможности потрогать себя или Акааши наверняка получится вообще невыносимо. Думать об этом было страшно и сладко, аж живот поджимался. 

— Обязательно. Иначе вы станете мне мешать.

О, Бокуто стал бы, ещё как стал! Он подвинулся, тяжело дыша. Акааши пересел ближе, оценивающе осмотрел перекладину на спинке кровати. 

— Надеюсь, выдержит. Поднимите руки.

Бокуто поднял. Браслет со щелчком охватил одно запястье, затем Акааши подался вперёд, почти ложась на Бокуто, чтобы протянуть цепочку за перекладину. По напряжённым соскам прошлась шершавая ткань, и Бокуто резко втянул воздух носом. Мысль о зажимах ужаснула с новой силой. На втором запястье тоже защёлкнулся браслет, и Акааши отстранился. Оглядел Бокуто всего ещё раз. Бокуто подёргал руками, но наручники и перекладина держались крепко. 

— А ты раздеться не хочешь? — спросил он у Акааши, стремясь хоть как-то восстановить справедливость. 

— Хорошо.

Акааши поднялся и принялся не спеша снимать одежду. Бокуто жадно следил за тем, как обнажается красивое поджарое тело, и страдал от невозможности его потрогать. 

Стало видно, что Акааши тоже весьма заинтересован происходящим. Впрочем, на размеренность его действий это никак не влияло. Акааши переложил выбранные игрушки ближе, достал смазку и забрался на кровать с ногами. Провёл ладонью по бедру Бокуто, накрыл колено и подтолкнул в сторону: 

— Раздвиньте шире.

Бокуто развёл ноги сильнее, чтобы Акааши смог устроиться между ними. 

— С чего начнём? — бодрясь, спросил Бокуто.

Взгляд у Акааши был тёмный, тяжёлый и ощущался словно прикосновение. От него поджимались пальцы на ногах. Бокуто полуосознанно раздвинул ноги ещё немного, приглашая, и взгляд Акааши потяжелел ещё сильнее. 

— С этого, — Акааши показал Бокуто кольцо: чёрное и несколько угрожающее на вид. 

Бокуто закусил губу и задышал чаще. Акааши растянул кольцо и наконец-то, наконец-то коснулся его члена. Бокуто захлебнулся стоном, выгибаясь и невольно дёргая скованными руками. Кольцо скользнуло вниз и плотно охватило основание его члена, после чего Акааши пару раз продёрнул ствол в кулаке и… убрал руку. 

— Акааши! — взвыл Бокуто, дёргая бёдрами вперёд.

Член пульсировал до боли, и Бокуто нужно было, чтобы его потрогали, да просто жизненно необходимо! 

— Тише, Бокуто-сан, — внутреннюю сторону бедра вновь огладила ладонь, пальцы принялись выписывать успокаивающие круги. — Мы только начали.

Бокуто вздрагивал, тяжёлое дыхание то и дело срывалось на стон. Нет, зря он в это ввязался, зря предложил! Бокуто никогда не блистал выдержкой в сексе (но зато быстро восстанавливался для нового раунда), долгие игры были по части Акааши — уязвлённого предложением Бокуто Акааши, и отдать себя на его милость было, кажется, ужасной ошибкой. Бокуто точно умрёт сегодня на этой кровати — от наслаждения, но всё-таки умрёт.

Щёлкнула крышечка тюбика со смазкой. Бокуто приподнял отяжелевшие веки и с лёгкой надеждой пронаблюдал, как Акааши выдавливает смазку себе на руку. Перетянутый кольцом член изнывал, вся кожа горела в жажде прикосновений, а Акааши сидел так близко и даже не трогал его! Бокуто облизнул пересохшие губы. Невыносимо. Бокуто только открыл рот, собираясь пожаловаться, как Акааши наконец протянул к нему руку. Чувствительного места за мошонкой коснулись смазанные гелем пальцы, и Бокуто всхлипнул, подаваясь им навстречу. Пальцы скользнули дальше, Акааши слегка помассировал его вход и надавил. Кольцо мышц расступилось, впуская его палец, и Бокуто застонал с новой силой. 

— Ещё!.. Акааши, ещё! Сильнее!.. Больше, ну же!

Акааши добавил второй палец и принялся методично растягивать Бокуто. Этого всё ещё было мало, катастрофически недостаточно, и Бокуто отчаянно подавался Акааши навстречу, пытался насадиться сильнее. С тремя пальцами стало получше, но Акааши всё равно не желал подчиняться и держать ритм: у него явно в планах было что-то другое, что-то… Пробка. Вспомнив о ней, Бокуто едва не зарыдал. Наверное, это было заметно — наверное, Бокуто издал какой-то звук, что-то постыдное и жалкое, потому что Акааши вдруг остановился, а затем подался вперёд, на мгновение прижался к губам Бокуто своими и спросил: 

— Всё в порядке, Бокуто-сан? 

— Не останавливайся, Акааши, Акааши, я сейчас умру, я… — зачастил Бокуто, дрожа. — Акааши! 

Ему было нужно, нужно, нужно!

Акааши ещё немного подвигал пальцами, после чего они исчезли, и Бокуто точно едва не умер. Но почти сразу входа коснулось что-то большое и плотное — куда более многообещающее, чем пальцы. Бокуто резко распахнул глаза, когда Акааши одним плавным и уверенным движением ввёл в него пробку. Горло на мгновение пережало, а потом наружу вырвался долгий почти крик. Это было… было… Бокуто не мог даже связно мыслить, его трясло, пробка давила и распирала невыносимо восхитительно, и это было почти, а потом Акааши сказал: 

— Я включу вибро? 

И Бокуто всё-таки умер. Точно умер, по крайней мере на мгновение: бесконечно долгое, полное непереносимого наслаждения, пульсации и толчков, отдававшихся по всему телу, в каждый его уголок. 

Наверное, Бокуто кричал. Скорее всего, очень громко, потому что в какой-то момент рот зажала рука, приглушая крик. Бокуто с трудом разлепил глаза, перед ними всё плыло, и слегка встревоженное лицо Акааши виделось мутно. 

— Я не хотел использовать кляп, — сказал Акааши. — Но если так продолжится, то, боюсь, придётся, иначе соседи могут вызвать полицию. Не уверен, что есть смысл просить вас сдерживаться… 

Не было смысла, ни в чём не было смысла, Бокуто уже не мог соображать, не мог говорить: он хотел только кончить, очень, сильно, как никогда ещё в жизни не хотел. Акааши прижался к нему и поцеловал, глотая крики и стоны.

— Дадим вам кончить, Бокуто-сан? — тихо спросил Акааши Бокуто в губы.

Бокуто прорыдал согласие, и Акааши снял с его члена кольцо. Оргазм накрыл сразу, ослепительной беспамятной волной, и унёс Бокуто с собой в черноту космоса — по крайней мере, так это ощущалось.

Реальность возвращалась медленно, полная сладкой истомы. Бокуто полулежал на изрядно сбитых подушках, обессиленный и всё так же прикованный наручниками к спинке кровати. Акааши почему-то его не освободил, и пришлось открыть глаза, чтобы выяснить почему. Причина стала ясна сразу: Акааши был занят. Он сидел всё там же, между раздвинутых ног Бокуто, подогнув колени и чуть откинувшись назад — и ласкал себя. Бокуто моргнул, чувствуя, как истома довольно быстро начинает рассеиваться. Глаза Акааши были полуприкрыты, на щеках пылал румянец, прядки волос приклеились ко взмокшим лбу и щекам, а рука на члене двигалась в тягучем плавном ритме, покрасневшая головка то мелькала на виду, то пряталась в кулаке. Бокуто сглотнул, пошевелился и мгновенно понял ещё кое-что. Акааши не только его не отковал. Пробка — сейчас выключенная — тоже всё ещё была на месте. Осознание этого огнём пронеслось по венам и осело в животе предвестником нового возбуждения. На всякий случай Бокуто решил пока больше не двигаться, потому что тело ещё было слишком чувствительным, и ощущения отдавались в нём чересчур остро, буквально на грани. 

— Акааши, — вместо этого позвал он.

Акааши открыл глаза, абсолютно чёрные от вытеснившего радужку зрачка. 

— Да, Бокуто-сан?

Голос его слегка срывался, и член Бокуто не преминул отреагировать на это с явным интересом. Бокуто втянул воздух носом. 

— Вы готовы продолжить? — спросил Акааши. 

Он с явным усилием прекратил движения, и Бокуто едва ли не своей кожей почувствовал его пылающую неудовлетворённость. 

— Я мог бы тебе помочь, — Бокуто с намёком глянул на крепко стоящий член Акааши. 

— Обязательно, Бокуто-сан, — на губах Акааши промелькнул короткий отблеск улыбки. — Чуть позже.

Бокуто, забывшись, опять пошевелился, и пробка вновь напомнила о себе, но на этот раз куда более приятно. Тяжесть в паху усилилась, и Бокуто поёрзал уже намеренно. 

— А сейчас? 

— Мы ведь попробовали ещё не всё.

Бокуто вздрогнул, припоминая, и задышал быстрее. 

— А-аа, ммм…

Акааши потянулся в сторону и достал вибропулю. Маленькая, из бархатистого силикона, она смотрелась на его ладони совсем безобидно — уж точно безобиднее, чем… 

— Здесь, наверное, будет ещё чересчур, — Акааши кончиками пальцев коснулся члена Бокуто, и Бокуто с шипением вздохнул, — а вот тут, я думаю, в самый раз, — Акааши наклонился и коснулся языком его соска.

Вибропуля негромко зажужжала, и Бокуто ахнул, когда Акааши прижал её к соску. Второй сосок накрыл рот Акааши, царапнули зубы, а потом рот и пуля поменялись, и снова, и ещё, пока Бокуто не начал стонать и ахать непрерывно. Тогда Акааши, видимо, решил, что достаточно, и отстранился. Припухшие и затвердевшие соски холодила быстро подсыхающая слюна, член уже снова стоял, мышцы вокруг пробки, казалось, пульсировали, требуя большего, и Бокуто выгибался и ёрзал теперь без остановки. Но замер, как только Акааши достал первый зажим. Бокуто смотрел на него не мигая, как кролик на удава, поражённый страхом, но с такой томительно-сладкой подоплёкой, что не было сил протестовать. Дыхание вырывалось из груди рваными толчками, нервные окончания звенели в ожидании. Рука с зажимом медленно приближалась к левому соску, и в последний момент Бокуто всё же не выдержал:

— Может, не надо?

Рука остановилась. 

— Правда не надо? — спросил Акааши, глядя Бокуто прямо в глаза.

Бокуто молча сопел, пауза затягивалась. Всё дело было в том, что природа наградила Бокуто очень чувствительными сосками — прямо предательство какое-то. Акааши, естественно, прекрасно это знал: знал, как остро Бокуто реагирует на любые ласки и прикосновения — и тем не менее выбрал зажимы. Как раз поэтому, скорее всего, и выбрал. Но теперь, кажется, чуть усомнился в своём решении, и у Бокуто был реальный шанс отказаться. Последний шанс.

— Я выбирал послабее, они не должны давить сильно, — сказал ох какой заботливый садист Акааши.

Бокуто выдохнул и зажмурился. 

— Давай, — произнёс он сквозь зубы. 

И через пару томительно долгих мгновений зажим сомкнулся на соске. Бокуто выгнулся и замычал, мотая головой. Хотелось закричать, потребовать, чтобы Акааши немедленно его снял, но в то же время это было так хорошо, слишком хорошо, почти невыносимо хорошо и… Второй зажим сомкнулся на другом соске — и Бокуто закричал. Акааши торопливо поймал его губы своими, стараясь хоть немного заглушить. А Бокуто теперь не мог молчать вообще. Всё его существо, кажется, сконцентрировалось в стиснутых сосках, даже стоящий колом член и пробка в заднице отодвинулись на второй план.

— Тише, тише, — сбивчиво шептал Акааши, делая что-то, не понять что.

Плавясь от ощущений, Бокуто чуть не пропустил момент, когда Акааши вынул из него пробку и вошёл вместо неё сам. Смазки Акааши не пожалел, да и после основательной подготовки его член почти не встретил сопротивления. А Бокуто ещё и помог, резко подавшись навстречу. Акааши застонал и толкнулся раз, другой, сразу набирая темп. Каждое движение, каждый толчок отдавались прямо в сосках, заставляя их ныть ещё сильнее. Бокуто отзывался стонами и вскриками, безумное смешение ощущений всё нарастало и скоро слилось в один непрерывный спазм боли и удовольствия. Бокуто уже ничего не видел и не слышал, только чувствовал всем собой, и когда давление на соски внезапно резко исчезло, сорвался в такой оглушительный оргазм, что, казалось, просто распался на части, чтобы никогда уже не собраться вновь.

Едва не вывихнутые плечи болели, саднили стёртые запястья, и вот теперь Бокуто точно был слишком разбитым, чтобы шевельнуть хоть пальцем. Акааши взял его за руку и коснулся запястья тёплыми губами. 

— Простите, Бокуто-сан, — шепнул он, и в глазах его действительно отразилась вина. — Я немного не рассчитал.

Акааши принялся целовать покрасневшие следы на коже, и под его губами боль послушно отступала. 

— В следующий раз будем пробовать всякое и на тебе тоже, — пробормотал Бокуто, чувствуя, как на него стремительно накатывает сон, вжимает в постель, словно асфальтоукладочный каток. 

Он мог бы сказать просто «на тебе», но, на самом деле, ему слишком понравилось, чтобы полностью отказываться со своей стороны. Может, Бокуто использовал бы что-нибудь одно, типа кольца. Или два… 

— Я не против. Однако, если честно, — сказал Акааши, блестя глазами, — вторую пробку я на себе уже испробовал. 

— Акааши! — на полноценное возмущение, увы, не хватало сил. — И ты мне ничего не сказал?!

Бокуто припомнил, как Акааши сжимал свой член, слегка прогибаясь в спине — наверное, как раз тогда… 

— Вы были несколько заняты, Бокуто-сан. 

— Хорошо же!.. Но… в следующий раз… ты… я…

Слова окончательно спутались в голове, и Бокуто погрузился в сон. И уже не чувствовал, как Акааши приводит его в порядок, а затем ложится рядом, укрывает их обоих одеялом и тоже засыпает, обнимая Бокуто со спины.


End file.
